Evening Emergency
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Phineas needs emergency surgery and Linda was forced to leave him in the doctor's hands... but it's not that easy a situation for both mother and son to handle... Rated T for paranoism and mention of detailed hospital scenes


/7:30 pm, Going to Danville Hospital/

The mix of Ambulance sirens and the loud raindrops of rain were the only loud noises that can be heard as Linda sat in the ambulance trying to keep her tears from falling while staying strong for Phineas who was surrounded by the paramedics while they worked to keep him comfortable. The boy moan in pain as one of the paramedics got an IV connected to him to deliver the painkillers. Mother insticts alarming her, Linda gently hushed the ten-year old while squeezing his free hand assuringly. She sighed in pity just looking at him and remembered the last weeks events…

-flashback-

"Open up the hatch sweetie,"

"But mom…that stuff tastes awful!"

Linda sighed as she poured some medicine in a spoon while trying to coax Phineas into taking the medicine. Phineas has been sick with a high fever, occasional vomiting and constant stomach pains. "Now Phineas, you have to take your medicine if you want to get better," Linda soothingly spoke as she held the spoon near her son's mouth. Phineas gulped at the sight of the orange liquid in the spoon and then at his mother. Seeing that his mother wants to help him and how much he wants to get out of bed and back on his inventor's feet again, Phineas opened his mouth allowing Linda to give the medicine. After a swallow of the bittersweet liquid, Phineas coughed and nestled back into bed as Linda tucked him in. "Now that wasn't so bad isn't it? Take more of it and you'll be better in no time…" She then kissed the boy's forehead and looked back at him one more time before heading out to continue the kitchen chores.

\- end flashback -

Linda shook her head to get rid of the memory lingering in her head. To think that a high fever mixed with others could lead to the painful agony her son currently had to suffer. Phineas sobbed and opened his eyes halfway, looking at his mother woth tears. Linda continued to hold his hand, gently hushing him in a motherly way.

"Shhh,,It's ok sweetie, don't cry…mommy's right here for you and always will be…"

/7:35 pm, at Danville Hospital/

The ambulance came to a stop and Phineas was carried out on his gurney and inside the building with his mother and other paramedics following suit. Phineas was crying harder now as the painkillers wore off and the sharp cramp-like pains are coming back. The boy was wheeled into a room and Linda had to wait outside for several minutes for the doctors needed to check him over before coming to a diagnosis.

Linda POV:

Seeing my baby being taken away into the ER was beyond terrifying and anxiety-causing for me. If anyone knew Phineas better, it would either be me, his father or Ferb…and we all knew for sure that he dislikes being sick and mostly, having to see the doctor or end up here according to Ferb and some of Phineas' past reactions when we went to get him that flu shot… oh why am I thinking of those things right now? But here I am waiting while THEY work on my baby without my guidance or comfort! How agonizing!

General POV:

After a half an hour, the doctors rushed out of the room with Phineas who was now dressed in a hospital gown and wearing an oxygen mask over his mouth. Blankets were covering the rest of him and the tubes on his arm became home to more tubes releasing fluids from the hanging IV bags. Phineas was audibly gasping for air for the pain became more unbearable than he could take. Her senses reaching a breaking point, Linda immediately went to her son's side. "Phineas!" She cried as she held her son's hand in both hers, tears sliding down her face. Dr Gregson, the doctor who tended to Phineas, wore a serious expression on his bespectacled face. "Mrs Flynn-Fletcher I believe?" He questioned first wanting to know if the woman was on the minor's side or not. Linda nodded with worry written all over her face. "Yes..I'm his mother, doctor." With a quick glimpse at her boy, Linda returned to the topic. "What's wrong with him?" Dr Gregson sighed as he felt sympathetic for the worried-to-death mother. However, the young man regained his composure and calmly explained to her. "Mrs Flynn-Fletcher, your son's appendix burst and he's at risk of an infection if we don't act fast enough," his words sent a shock of horror and pure anxiety into the mother's heart.

Phineas POV:

Upon seeing mom's face after hearing my condition, I could tell that she was beyond angry with herself for failing to notice the minor symptoms of the disease… I don't blame her… even I didn't get to tell her what I think because I myself didn't sense that a wee high fever could lead into something sooo painful!

Linda POV:

CURSE YOU LINDA! You dang failed to notice that your son's appendix was about to rupture and now look at him!

General POV:

"Calm down Mrs Flynn-Fletcher!" Dr Gregson tried to calm the frantic woman down. "Yes, Phineas may be at risk, but we can save him!" That made the woman calm down and look at the doctor with hope increasing. "You can?" Linda asked through her tears. Dr Gregson smiled politely. "We can Mrs Flynn-Fletcher, we just have to…" his attention was cut off and turned to Phineas who gave a cry of agony, his stomach throbbing with more pain. The man became alarmed and called for several other staff to assist. He turned to face the woman again with a serious frown. "We have to operate immediately…"

Phineas POV:

"O-Operate?! No..no! Anything but that!" I screamed in my head. They can't do that! Why not their more effective version of mom's medicine?! Visions of knives, drills, sharp machines….ugh thinking of those make me freak out! Yeah I can make do with building large stuff with drills and even knives for occasional carving but having DOCTORS use those stuff on me is a big No-no… The doctor with his nurses and others started to move me along the corridors and I quivered in fear knowing I have no choice but to go with the flow. But with my fear of surgery rising…I started to quiver and looked up at my mom who was following suit beside me. Mom… I tried to reach out my hand to hers but yelped when a sear of pain rose again in my stomach...

Linda POV:

Snapping out of my thoughts upon hearing Phineas' cry, I noticed his outreached hand and immediately took it in mine, giving it a squeeze to assure him that I'm there… "You'll be okay Phineas," I said. "The doctor will take good care of you…"

General POV:

With their picked-up speed, Doctor Gregson and the staff reached a corridor enclosed by two large doors and went in pushing the gurney containing the sick child with them. Linda almost went through the doors only to be stopped by one of the nurses. "Sorry ma'am, but only medical staff are allowed within this area," she said. Linda wanted to tell the nurse that she HAD to be with Phineas but she also knew that hospital rules are there for a good reason so she agreed to wait in the waiting room while they work.

Linda POV:

I'm sorry Phineas… I know I told you I'm by your side especially at this time but…it's for the best, you just have to be brave for them…

Phineas POV:

"Mom!" I tried to call out to her but the doors swung closed and I was being rolled farther away from her. Hopelessness and fear hit me hard and I lay my head back on the pillows and try to ease my distress. We eventually reached a room with machinery and I was left while the doctor and nurses scattered getting things ready and draping themselves in green and washing their hands. I gulped nervously and tightly curled and uncurled my toes only to end up making soft knuckle cracking noises… wow, I didn't know feet can do that! I gotta teach Ferb how to do it once I get out of here..

General POV:

Now that the staff and surgeons are ready and present, the anaesthetist got some equipment working and gently held the frightened Phineas' hand. "It's your first time in surgery isn't it?" She spoke softly. "Must have been scary even to the optimist of Danville's best summer duo," the surgeons and nurses on the room laughed knowing how true it was. "Well, just like the green haired one and his needle-phobia!" One chuckled. "it just goes to show even the highest of position fear mere treatments and such!" The anaesthetist rolled her eyes at her colleague and went back to Phineas. "You'll be fine Phineas, we'll get that appendix out in no time!"

Phineas POV:

Wow even the hospital workers know me and Ferb? Well it's normal since Danville loves us I guess…

General POV:

When the laughter died down, the anaesthetist smiled at the boy. "Just relax Phineas," she said. "you won't get another shot since you already had it earlier. So instead, I'm going to put a mask over your face so you can breathe to sleep. How's that?" Phineas' eyes widened but he nodded and sighed in relief. Soon enough, a mask was put on him and he was instructed to count as far as he can slowly.

The sleeping gas took effect fairly quickly and Phineas' eyes grew heavier then eventually, closed as he fell into a deep sleep…

/ 8:15 pm, Waiting Room/

Lawrence Fletcher with his kids Ferb and Candace dashed across the hospital corridors to find Linda for she just called them about their son's fate. Finally reaching the waiting room, the british father and children found her and the four wrapped themselves in a warm group hug. Linda was in tears as she looked at her older children - Candace was equally worried for her bustable-of-a-brother but Ferb seemed the worst. In fact, Ferb was rarely moved to tears and only cases like this will break him. "How is he mum?" The green haired boy managed to speak between sobs. Linda knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's still undergoing his operation Ferb honey…." More tears filled the eleven-year old's eyes as his mother hugged him tightly and he did the same. Lawrence and Candace in the meantime had their share of grief and were hugging each other as the teenager cried into her father's shoulder. This went on for the rest until tears were run out and the kids fell asleep while the parents remain anxious and awake for their son…

/ 9:30 pm, Recovery Room /

After what seemed like an eternity for the anxious family, Dr Gregson finally came out from the doors with some nurses and escorted the Flynn-Fletchers to the Recovery Ward where Phineas remained sleeping as a result of the anaesthetics still lingering in his system. Sighs and tears of relief were shared among the four as little Phineas slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy, but surely awake. The boy gave a tired smile and managed to sit upwards without hurting his new scar any further. "Hello sweetie…" Linda coaxed and kissed Phineas on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" Phineas smiled at each of his family members. "Tired, but much better than earlier…" His spark of optimism earned a heartwarming laugh from his parents and siblings and the boy grinned, happy to know that the whole pain ordeal is finally over….

"Kkkkrrrkkrrr"

A chatter sounded and a furry teal platypus crept out from the knapsack Ferb currently brought with him. Linda was surprised to see that the family pet came along as well. "You took Perry along?" Linda asked and stroked the platypus's fur as it scratched an itchy spot with its hind leg. Ferb however, didn't bring Perry and it was unknown how the platypus even ended up in a strongly encouraged no-pet place… Seeing that the platypus is here, Phineas was even more delighted. "Oh there you are Perry! You weren't at home since lunchtime! Ferb and I were worried about you!" The platypus chattered and lept up to his master laying next to him with a wagging tail.

 **Author's Note: Appendix part was inspired from Kicsterash's fanfic Sick Streak ^^ and I wrote this after watching several mother-son videos on youtube and they made me tear! X'D out of sadness :( ...**


End file.
